Demons, Elements, and a Little Thing Called Luck
by sapphire-glass
Summary: YuYuHakushoInuyashaOUR CHARACTERS crossover. This is a St. Patty's day special! Sapphire and Ruby, two element bandits, meet up with Inuyasha, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke; they help them slaughter! And steal gold...better than sounds. COMPLETED
1. The Ad

DEMONS, ELEMENTS, AND A LITTLE THING CALLED LUCK

**Characters: Sapphire, Ruby, Inuyasha, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke **

**Sub-Characters: Azurite**

**Disclaimer: We only own Sapphire and Ruby. We do not have anything against the Irish, but down with leprechauns! takes out riffles and pitchforks**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichi wa minna-san! This is a story by me, Sapphire, and my friend, Ruby. Yes, I've mentioned her, oh well! We had to write this as a project, and it's actually only 6 chapters long, but funny. 3. Please leave a review and tell us what you think so far.**

The Story Begins: Chapter One: The Ad

Sapphire and Ruby sat in their lair doing random things. Sapphire was focusing on a spell, and Ruby was reading a newspaper. Ruby suddenly saw something that caught her attention.

"Hey, Sapphire, there's an article in the Demon Times." Ruby mentioned, looking closely at the writing.

Sapphire turned her attention to Ruby and asked half-curiously, "Yeah, what about?"

"Buwahahahaha! It's about leprechauns!" Ruby said screaming in laughter.

Sapphire stuck her sword into the ground, and muttered through gritted teeth "Damn leprechauns."

Sapphire has an extreme dislike for leprechauns. For many reasons, however there is one in particular. A leprechaun once made her stab herself after he escaped from her. And we all know that you do NOT make somebody stab themselves with their own weapon. For safety precautions, you do not touch Sapphire's sword, nor do you touch her coughYusukecough.

Ruby read on. "Hey, Sapphire, something else……they are having a huge seminar! There'll be the biggest pot of gold in world's history."

Sapphire's ears perked up and she jumped to where Ruby sat. "Hm?" she said getting interested.

"Look" Ruby said showing Sapphire where it said that with a clawed finger. Sapphire grinned an evil fanged smile and stood up. Ruby looked at Sapphire with a frightened expression.

"W-what are you planning in that freakish mind of yours?" Ruby asked a little worried.

Sapphire smirked. "By the end of three days, that pot of gold will be ours."

**AUTHOR'S END NOTE: Sorry for the lack of longness. But the other chapters are much longer, so it's still spiffy! sticks out tongues Ja matta ne!**


	2. The Plan

The Story Continues: Chapter Two: The Plan

**AN: HI AGAIN! Not that this chapter is much longer, but we didn't want to leave you with 2inches of text! So, any reviews will be responded to next chapter. Byebyebye!**

The next morning, the two elements planned. Why they were planning this at 4:26 in the morning is beyond our authorly powers, but hey whatever works for them.

Because Ruby is so dense, Sapphire sat her down to explain the plan.

"The plan is that we are going to summon a character called Azurite. (**Or however Billy wants to pronounce it**) He will then lead us to the makai, considering we A.live millions of eras away, B.we are being way too god damn lazy, C.Inuyasha hides his scent too well, and D. We have absolutely no sense of direction." Sapphire paused receiving an agreeing nod from Ruby.

Sapphire continued" After he does this and brings us to Inuyasha, one of us will do away with him. We will then summon them ourselves, the other three. Finally, the "magical" land of Irish We Are will come into play." Sapphire finished with a hint of disgust mentioning the name of their destination.

Ruby applauded but instantly stopped receiving a questioning glare from her sister and partner-in-crime. "Heh, sorry." She said laughing as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. Sapphire rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And WE are supposed to be related?" she said as if the thought was impossible.

Ruby tapped her chin in thought, but decided against saying anything. (**As it would kill the nice little pun there.**) "So, um…who are the other three?" Ruby asked like an idiot. Sapphire took her sword out of its current place in the ground and hit Ruby on the head with the handle. "Any sense in there?" she asked annoyed. "Heh, I don't believe so….."Ruby said slowly, rubbing her new bump.

Sapphire sighed heavily and said this for the 3rd time. "O.K. Listen closely this time, Rubes. We … are … going…am I going too fast for you?" she stopped. "Ha, ha! Very funny." Ruby said sarcastically. "Anywho, they are Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." She completed once again, raising an eyebrow to make sure Ruby understood.

A blank expression crossed Ruby's face, as a sweatdrop appeared on Sapphire's forehead. "So…..are they…um….kawaii!" Ruby asked with her hands clasped together and her eyes twinkling. Another sweatdrop appeared on Sapphire's forehead, and she asked in a surprised tone, "Uh…since when did you like guys?" "Well, I dunno, maybe because I've been trapped with YOU for 4.2 billion years!" Ruby said, trying to make a comeback.

"Thankfully, at least you didn't turn into a lesbian….." she muttered to herself with a chuckle. "HEY, YOU BITCH!" Ruby said in a semi-angry, semi-embarrassed tone. Sapphire shrugged. "Just making a point" she said while looking away.

"Sooo…..when are we getting that donut guy?" Ruby asked scratching her head. "Sapphire to village, your idiot has escaped. Please come retrieve it, over." Sapphire said with a quiet laugh. "Hey! Were you listening? I'm hungry! I want that donut!" Ruby said idiotically, again. "There is no donut you moroness!" Sapphire snapped.

"Oh, crap…….Ok, well, when are we getting whoever?" Ruby asked starting to get impatient. Sapphire noticed this. "YOU? YOU'RE getting impatient with ME? Don't make me hock up a hairball!" Sapphire said cracking up. "EW, you can actually do that!" Ruby asked disgusted. "Stupid kitsunes….." she muttered. "Alrighty then…..we are summoning AZURITE," Sapphire said with emphasis, "in exactly 3 hours."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHOOPS! Happy St. Patty's day! Heh, we forgot n.nU + .U…..That's the whole point of this story too…..oh well. Review pwease!**


	3. The Summoning

The Story Goes On: Chapter Three: The Summoning

**An: Yay! Thanks for staying tuned people! The review responses are at the VERY bottom of this glamorous chapter, heh. From Sapphire and Ruby….or US. Anywho, enjoy the chapter and sorry for the shortness.**

Ruby sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at the clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock. It was beginning to get on her last nerve. "59.56, 59.57, 59.58, 59.59999999….3 HOURS! IT'S TIME!" she said doing a little jig. Sapphire was once again trying to focus on that spell, when yet again interrupted by Ruby. "Okkk….." she said with a sigh.

Thus, Sapphire began her spell; her right middle finger touching the Spirit Gem infused with her body (**How frankly put**) and her middle, pointer, and thumb on her left hand placed by her chin" Akuma yori za akunochimatas, fuyo ware za kensei tame ko-ru sashidegamashii nannari sonzai of mai boku. Watashi ko-ru sashidegamashii za ichi ko-rudo Azurite." She finished, as the gem began to glow a bright pink color.

Ruby watched as Sapphire's eyes matched the color of the gem, and a figure start to form on the opposite side of the room. "What the hell?" the figure said in a shocked tone, looking around. _Who are these baka people?_ He thought to himself. While tapping her temple, Ruby said "We can read thoughts you know, BAKA!" Ruby crossed her arms and looked over to Sapphire to take the lead; her finally returning to her normal self.

"Ok. I'm Sapphire, and this is Ruby. We are your superiors, get it right. We summoned you to take us to the makai." Sapphire said, focusing most of her attention on the blade of her katana. The one called Azurite folded his arms and said smugly "First off, if YOU are MY superior, I'm a girl. Second, who says I'll take you?" Ruby snickered and, once getting an ok nod from Sapphire, snapped her fingers; transforming the boy into a girl.

"What the hell!" he screamed in a high-pitched tone (**take note, he WAS just transformed**) as the other two laughed. "Suits you, though." Sapphire said with a laugh, and put him back in his original state. "So, why was I summoned again?" he asked, obviously not happy. "It hardly seems like one of YOU kuso for brains could summon me." He said with an 'hmmph!' A low growl emitted from Sapphire's throat as she put her hands into claws at her side.

Her eyes glowed green and the ground beneath them shook violently. It cracked near Azurite, locking his foot into the rubble. "Note to you, don't make Sapphire angry." Ruby finally said tauntingly. Ruby used her telekinesis to lift a vase from the table and drop it on his head. "Teme!" he yelled, rubbing his head still trying to get free.

"OK, you are starting to get on my nerves. Will you take us or will we have to kill you?" Sapphire said to him, and thought to Ruby _early_. Ruby smiled slightly, knowing what she meant exactly. "Get me out of here and I will." He said with a frown. "Pinky swear?" Ruby said in a childish voice. "Whatever" he said in an irritated tone. "Yay!" She said happily. "Ok? Get me out of this!" he grumbled. "Oh, ok then." Sapphire said in a tired voice. She easily picked up the rock that bound his leg and threw it backwards.

"You are very weak." She said with a smirk, and played with her tail. "So, when will you be leading us?" she asked, Ruby shaking his pinky with hers as Azurite gave her a crazed look. "There, now you HAVE to!" Ruby said mockingly. Azurite raised an eyebrow and looked to Sapphire, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Again, WHEN? My patience is very thin here!" Sapphire said aggravated. "You had patience? When?" Ruby said with a smirk. "Ha! Laugh while you can miss I-Snore-In-My-Sleep!" Sapphire said, hands on her hips. "Shut up!" Ruby argued. "You and what army?" She mocked "Well, I'll just be going." Azurite said while tip-toeing away. "Where do you think YOU'RE going, Mister?" Ruby said, pointing an accusing finger. Again, Sapphire's eyes glowed, only this time a dark red (**Ha! Ruby's color!**) and a huge boulder came crashing down (**Where'd that come from?**) blocking the exit.

"Hahaha! Sapphire! Can I attack him with my army of war hamsters?" Ruby begged. Sapphire turned to Ruby and asked "Oh, since when were the war hamsters YOURS?" "Um…ours? Heh?" Ruby said cautiously. "Uh, huh….." Sapphire said in a short breath. "SO! FOR THE 3RD TIME! WHEN ARE YOU TAKING US YOU STUPID NAME-FROM-A-SCIENCE-BOOK SUB-CHARACTER?" Sapphire growled. (**Sapphire: Whoops, Ruby, we weren't supposed to type that….. Ruby: Yeah…oh well, the funny truth!)**

_How annoying are they?_ He thought to himself, while the other two glared at him, being able to read thoughts.

**AN: End of chapter! Did you like it? Of course you did. Now review (takes out handy dandy riffles and pitchforks) Just kidding. n.nU + n.n()**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Kahlel: Thanks so much! Well, I'm the funny one. HEY SAPPHIRE! Heh, it's true……Anywho, thanks.**


	4. Into The Makai

The Story Continues Its Course: Chapter Four: Into The Makai

**AN: Heh, chapter 4. This is ending so quickly. I know you all probably like this story, but we have planned the end at chapter 6. But don't fret, we'll be doing even MORE holiday stories! Hurray! But possibly we might make a new sn to do THAT. Anywho, review please! Love; Sapphire + Ruby**

"Oh my god! Are you a moron? We can READ thoughts you dipkuso!" Ruby screamed at Azurite. "Oh, forgot." He muttered, sighed, and walked over to a couch to sit. "When do you want me to take you?" Azurite said, knowing that he must do it in fear of the panther's angry temper. "Finally, kami! When CAN you take us?" Sapphire said, relieved that he wasn't as slow as he appeared.

With a sigh, he said "Now, seeings as I've got no choice and nothing better to do." Sapphire rolled her eyes and looked at Ruby. _Bring your katana_ she thought mentally to her sister. _Will do_ Ruby thought back. "Alright, get what you need and let's get moving!" Sapphire said. With a quick snap of her fingers anything she needed (**mostly weapons, hehehahaha!**) was at her feet. Next Ruby did this, not forgetting the most important utensil.

The two girls stood by the entrance, waiting for the moron to move. "Coming or what?" Ruby asked impatiently. "Oh." was all he replied and walked over to the huge boulder blocking the entrance. "A little help?" he said annoyed, referring to Sapphire as she was the one who put it there. Sapphire motioned for Ruby to grab hold of Azurite, which she did.

The two hung on to each other's shoulders (**Ruby holding a very disturbed Azurite**), and transported outside. "You can't even do that?" Sapphire mocked as Ruby put Azurite down. "Ew." Ruby muttered and wiped her hands in the dirt. "Azurite germs, Azurite germs." She muttered, still wiping her hands off. Sapphire rolled her eyes and sighed and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"GET MOVING!" she shouted, and shoved Azurite forward. Ruby stopped wiping her hands on the dirt like a 2-yr old and starting acting like her 4.2billion year old self. "Ok, ok, god." Azurite grumbled and with his own glowing sword (**major corniness**) opened a portal with it. "Can you do THAT?" he mimicked Sapphire. "Feh." And with that, she leaned on her side. "I can do better." She mocked, but refused to say anymore and ignored him. _Ruby, the only good thing about him being here is the death scene_ Sapphire thought to her companion, receiving an agreeing nod.

"O.K." Azurite said sarcastically and jumped into the portal; the two sisters not far behind at all. Within 10 minutes of being surrounded by odd and swirly objects through the portal, they arrived in the makai. "Alright, seeings as that darn dog dislikes us from past encounters, Azurite, take us to Inuyasha." Sapphire said. Azurite shrugged and walked on.

Within about 20 minutes of running, walking, plummeting, diving, turning, arguing, curses, and nonsense, they finally arrived at the forest of Inuyasha. Azurite stopped, waiting for the next order; he was getting used to the attitudes. "Go on." Ruby said, gesturing to the forest. Azurite boringly shrugged (**He does that WAY too much**) and walked further on. (**In this fanfiction, Inuyasha is the only one here; forget the other characters damn it!**)

Another 5 minutes of sorting through the forest and they came to a stop. There was the hanyou, sleeping in a treetop. "Well, Azurite, you've actually qualified for something useful. Ruby will give you your…parting gift." Sapphire said with an evil grin, and nodded to Ruby. "Yay!" Ruby screamed, grabbed Azurite by the arm, and raised her katana in the air.

"Eliminate! Exterminate! Because Sapphire told me soOooOO!" she chanted and led Azurite behind a huge cave. Screams of pain and anguish were heard from behind it; this caused the dog to awaken. "Hey sleeping beauty." Sapphire said tauntingly as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "Hey witch, long time no want to see." He said rudely (**What a cheepo one-liner!**). "Where the heck's that noise coming from?" he asked curiously, sniffing.

"And why do I smell blood?" he added looking over her shoulder. "Ruby brought her katana for good reasons. She disposed of a…'rat' shall we say." Sapphire explained, and looked over to Ruby who was wiping blood off of her clothes and sword. "He put up quite a fight….darn him! I like this outfit." Ruby whined and stomped her foot. "Act your age" Sapphire growled and turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

"We have a proposition." Sapphire said (**Ruby: My word!**), eyeing Inuyasha. "Yeah, what about?" he said smugly and crossed his arms. "We have found this (**Ruby shows Inuyasha the ad about leprechauns**). We are trying to steal that pot of gold. You in?" Sapphire asked and explained. "Give me a reason why." He said in his normal attitudious so-why-should-I tone.

"Because we'll give you 1/6 of it." She said, knowing he wouldn't agree. "Yeah right!" he said, following exactly what Sapphire had thought. "There'll be a LOT of murdering and fighting." Sapphire encouraged. Inuyasha's ears perked up (**Aww! Cute dog-ears!**) And he smiled slightly. "I'm in." he said shortly. "Yay, Inu's in!" Ruby said happily, receiving odd stares.

"Just somebody Sapphire can argue with, rather than me." Ruby said with a shrug. Two low growls emitted from their throats and Ruby took a step back. "Whatever, heh!" she said scratching the back of her head; a sweatdrop appearing on it as well. The two 'tude-problem' characters turned their attention away, and shook clawed hands. "Let's get moving now; grab what you need. We have 3 others to summon." Sapphire clarified.

Inuyasha nodded and said "Let's go". Sapphire chuckled a little; of course the Tetsusaiga was all he needed. "Use it." Ruby motioned to Inuyasha, who instantly used a WindScar; opening yet another portal outside of the era. "Yay! Ha! We may not be able to get in, but we sure as heck can get out!" Ruby said victoriously, and jumped through with the others.

Once again, through the annoying era to the impish land; Irish We Are. They landed on the soft grassy clover patches. They all quirked an eyebrow and sweatdropped. "They need a new color." Inuyasha said quietly, making the others nod in agreement. "O.K….it's covered in clovers…..ok then…." Ruby said unbelievingly. "Didn't you mention others coming?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Sapphire. "Uh, oh, heh, right." She said, having totally forgotten about them.

Sapphire again did the little 'Spirit Gem' act (**We are too lazy to re-type it and/or copy it**) and muttered a different Japanese curse. Three figures formed about 10ft infront of them. "Where the hell are we?" a black haired one, only know as Yusuke said confused. "Yes, I'd like to know the same thing…." Kurama said, looking around; also noticing way too much green.

"Huh...Oh! Hey look! IT'S A 4-LEAF CLOVER!" the oaf, Kuwabara shouted moronically excited. "Um, the ground is covered with them Kuwabara." Yusuke said with a snicker. "You're a quick one." Ruby muttered and everybody looked over to the redhead; Kurama. "Ha! Hey Ruby it's your he-double!" Sapphire shouted laughing; pointing at Kurama.

Ruby, with a mortified look on her face, said "Is not!" "Stop kidding yourself!" Sapphire said in between laughs and stopped instantly. "She sure has mood swings…"Yusuke mumbled and received a death glare from Sapphire. "Baka ningen." She muttered and shoved past him. "Hey!" he growled. "Behave guys!" Kurama and Ruby said at, presently, the same time. Ruby looked over to him and blushed.

Kurama simply smiled kindly and walked over to the fight, which had broken out between Yusuke and Sapphire. Inuyasha was having a good time watching, though. Inuyasha's eyes bulged and he started cracking up. "Dude! You're totally staring at her!" Inuyasha screamed; Yusuke stopping to glare. "You hentai!" Sapphire said in disgust and kicked Yusuke in the head. "Witch!" "Perv!". "Haha! Comments such as those retaliated. "Fight! Fight!" Kuwabara chanted. "Heh, poor Sapphire. Always gets the pervs." Ruby muttered; Kurama simply sighed.

"Such childish behavior." Kurama said; a sweatdrop appearing by his forehead. "Yep." Ruby and Inuyasha agreed. "Quiet!" Sapphire growled and sent an energy wave out to stop all of the noise. Everybody went quiet with their eyes blinking; Sapphire making sure to eye the newly-discovered hentai. "We have to ACTUALLY start this!" she said angrily.

"Yeah…:" Kurama agreed slowly.

"Ummm, you didn't tell them what we're going to start…" Ruby said with a sweat drop appearing on the back of her head. Sapphire fell over anime style, but instantly jumped back up. "Why do I always have to do everything?" She barked. "Fair point…" Ruby said. The rest of the crew then fell over anime style themselves.

"Will somebody just explain it already?" Yusuke said impatiently. "Touchy, touchy." Ruby said wagging a finger. "Will you just get on with it?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Oh, NOW you say something." Sapphire said sarcastically, referring to the hanyou. "Fine! Geez! I'll be smart for the time; considering you're all acting like babies. Alrighty then, we two bandits are stealing the biggest pot of gold in world's history. Inuyasha actually agreed to help :death glare from Inuyasha: us. We summoned you guys to do the same. We need to slaughter the leprechauns, steal the gold, and paint this place a different color! We each get 1/6 of the gold. Capeish?" Ruby said in one breath.

"That was …. A lot for one breathe….." Kuwabara mumbled. "If you are immortal, it's easier then passing a 5 question test." Sapphire exclaimed, amazed at how stupid some humans were. "Who said passing 5 question tests were easy!" Yusuke said childishly. Everybody looked at him like he was high on something, and he blushed and remained quiet.

"ANYWHO :Sapphire glares at Yusuke, we need to get moving," Sapphire paused and sniffed, "And that darn seminar is starting…." The rest of them nodded and chose their partners. Sapphire was to go with Inuyasha (when **this was decided, Yusuke sighed slightly**), Ruby was to go with Kurama (**to her liking**), and the other two were to go together (**Sapphire: What a cute couple!**).

Inuyasha and Sapphire rushed ahead; of course with their super demon speed. Ruby and Kurama transformed into foxes and went through a burrow; and the other two idiots walked silently along the path. A flashback of the two being a couple in the past life entered their minds; almost gagging them.

.With Ruby and Kurama. The two foxes ran around corner after corner inside the hole. "I'm getting tiredddd of this!" Ruby moaned, her paws starting to hurt her. "I don't think it'll be too much longer." Kurama reassured her, though his paws were also hurting him. "You said that like, 20 miles ago!" she whined and stopped to take a breath. "I suppose you're right." Kurama said, slightly panting.

Ruby stopped panting and realized there was major sniffing action going on with the other one. "Smell something?" Ruby asked him. "Yeah." He said, and continued sniffing. Ruby stopped and took a big whiff, and realized the scent of leprechauns! "Let's go!" she shouted excitedly, forgetting her tattered paws. _She's sure energetic_ Kurama thought to him. Ruby smiled (did you guys forget the whole being able to read minds thing?) to herself and they continued on.

.With Sapphire and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sapphire were both perched on a tree branch, about 6 miles or so away from the seminar. "I wonder when they're getting here…"Sapphire said, growing only slightly impatient. "Yeah." Inuyasha grumbled. The rest of the group had yet to join them.

**AN: We know, sucky cliffhanger; oh well! Would you rather there be 5 chapters? Didn't think so. Review if you want to (puts guns to your head) Heh. Review responses at the bottom!**

**_Kahlel: _**

**Sapphire: Thanks so much for reviewing!...again!**

**Ruby: Actually, it has always been like that with us, heh, but we were reminded by another fanfiction.**

**Sapphire:hands Kehlel 8 war hamsters: We seriously have war hamsters….but they are evil….**

**_Inuyahsa fangirl: _**

**Ruby: Thanks for reviewing person!**

**Sapphire: Sorry Brandi, I haven't been able to really READ anything lately. I left off at 6; I'll read it ASAP!**


	5. The Group Rejoins

**AN: WE ARE SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF A GOOD AND LONGISH CHAPTER! But this is the second to last chapter, so we wanted to stall you out. You don't have to review, seriously. But look forward to the last chapter up by Tuesday.**

The Journey Goes On: Chapter Five: The Group Rejoins

Just moments later, two small foxes emerged from a hole by the tree. "Sup?" Inuyasha said, thankful that one part of the group was reunited. "Nothing much." Ruby said happily, her and Kurama returning to their original forms. "Uh, can we ditch the other two?" Ruby asked eager to get on with the mission. "As much as I'd love to, NO!" Sapphire said, and rested her back against the tree.

They sat waiting for the last group for about 10 minutes. "To hell with this! Let's forget about them!" Inuyasha growled, jumping to the ground with the other two. "NO!" Sapphire growled back, also jumping down, getting in his face. "Get out of my face!" he barked. "Fine! Because your breath stinks anyway!" Sapphire said; quite a good comeback, ne?

Inuyasha bared his fangs while he let out a growl. Sapphire did the same. The two foxes just sat on the ground watching the whole scene. "Um, the two morons are here…" Ruby said slowly. The two constantly going at its ears perked up and spun around. "Arigato!" they both yelled in unison. A sweatdrop appeared on the two kitsunes' foreheads and they sighed.

"Uh, hey?" Kuwabara said with a wave. Everybody who was by the tree was silent. "You're late." Ruby said tiredly and annoyed. "Well sorry that we WALKED." Yusuke said with an attitude. "You SHOULD be!" Ruby growled back. Yusuke and Ruby both turned their backs on each other with an 'hmmph!'

"Stop acting like babies! We're all here and that's all that counts. Let's get moving before anything else happens." Sapphire lectured and eyed the two. They both sighed, both obviously not wanting to end their little quarrel. "Thanks." Sapphire said and explained how each group would go, and what the groups were.

**AN: SORRYY!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Kahlel: **

**Ruby: Hey Kay!**

**Sapphire: Sorry about that….she wanted to give you a nickname (sweatdrop)**

**Ruby: Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sapphire: And do itashimashite for the hamsters! We must dispose of preppys! And squirrels, damnit.**

**Inuyahsa fangirl: **

**Sapphire: Thanks for checking out the fic, Brandi!**

**Ruby: Yeah, thanks a bunch! I hope you aren't TOO disappointed with yet another bad cliffhanger?**

**Sapphire: It's ok, lol. Sayonara!**


	6. Red and Green Clash

The Saga Revenge: Chapter Six: Red and Green Clash

**AN: This is the final chapter. We hope you've enjoyed it. Sorry for the lack of fight. We wrote this for school and wanted to PASS, lol. Thanks for your support. Look for a possible fanfiction later on in the year!**

Sapphire and Inuyasha would jump through the trees and go for an aerial attack. Ruby and Kurama would once again transform into foxes for a speed attack. Finally, Yusuke and Kuwabara was a pair; much to Yusuke's disliking. They were to run, not walk, along the ground for….a ground attack.

There was a tall cliff about 200ft from the seminar of the leprechauns. The gang met there and they devised a plan quickly. The groups went their separate ways; the demons went on the cliff, the kitsunes snuck along the ground, and the morons came from behind the stage of the seminar.

The seminar started with a small and chubby leprechaun; or, the mayor. "Good evenin' leprechauns o' all ages. The seminar taday is for the discoverin' o' our land." He said and the rest of the leprechauns clapped wildly. He continued to talk. "He dies first." Sapphire muttered to herself.

"3…2...1." she counted and jumped onto the stage from behind the cliff. The mayor jumped back and hit his head on the pot of gold. "Good evening midgets of this messed-up world! I'm Sapphire, and yes, I am a threat." She said into the microphone she took from the mayor, smirking. All of the leprechauns in the audience started gossiping and backing away in fear.

"Well, lemme tell you WHY I'm here. This fat little guy, your mayor, did something very terrible. YOU wouldn't understand, but HE does. Either way he's going to die, but if you don't give me the gold, you will as well." She said and laughed to herself as leprechauns screamed.

"No, we won' do it." The mayor said, standing up. "There's one o' her and over 5000 o' us." The leprechauns in the audience all stomped their feet and shouted in agreement. Half of the population even took out tiny swords! "Otaku imei aitou kono." Sapphire said with an evil smirk and, with a fancy movement of her hands, Sapphire threw a smoke bomb down on the stage.

The mayor swished the smoke out of his face and when he DID look, as did the mob, they stepped back again in fear. Standing on the stage, were not 1, but 6 people. In the middle was Sapphire; on her right was Inuyasha, Ruby, and Kurama. On her left, was Kuwabara and Yusuke. "But h-how?" the mayor stuttered.

"A good bandit never reveals her defense." Ruby said wagging her finger a little and running it along her own katana. "Guess what guys?" Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "What's that?" Kurama asked, taking the rose whip in his hand. "Red is gonna be the new color." Inuyasha stated.

With that, the 6 prepared their weapons, and the battle began. **DUE TO EXTREME VIOLENCE AND GORE, YOU WILL HAVE TO JUST READ THIS LITTLE SLIDE SHOW INSTEAD, IGNORE THE SCREAMING IN THE BACKROUND. THANK YOU.** –Seeings as you can't SEE the pictures; imagine pictures of the clouds, kitties, and everything nongory…or TRY-

About four hours past and the mission was complete. There were no longer any inhabitants of Irish We Are. (GORY REVIEW AHEAD) Heads of the leprechauns were scattered right and left, and bloodshed was everywhere. There was not a leprechaun that didn't have something missing from its dead body.

5 of the 6 fighters were standing in the middle of the mess. "I didn't think it'd be that grossAHHH! THERE'S A HAND ON MY FOOT!" Kuwabara screamed and ran around in circles. Sapphire was sitting on the pot of gold, marveling that she had finally taken revenge.

_Ruby?_ Sapphire thought to her friend_. Yep?_ She thought back. _I only feel like giving up 2/6 of the gold…..to Kurama and Inuyasha._ She thought, smiling. _Works for me!_ Ruby said and starting laughing out loud. The boys stared at her and sweatdrops appeared on the two bandits' foreheads.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ruby said defending herself. Although, guess what readers? Kurama and Inuyasha heard their little plan. And guess what else? THEY started laughing as well.

ANO OWARI!

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Kahlel:**

**Sapphire: Thanks for reading this whole time!**

**Ruby: Yeah**

**Sapphire: I actually don't need to work on anything, Ruby came up with those.**

**Ruby: Oh c'mon! They weren't THAT bad!**

**Sapphire: She doesn't like 'em…and you do snore sometimes**

**Ruby: RUDE MUCH!**

**Sapphire: (sigh) Thanks and sayonara!**

**Inuyahsa fangirl:**

**Sapphire: Thanks for reading the while!**

**Ruby: Thanks for reviewing as well!**

**Sapphire: I hope you liked it though…..**

**Ruby: Yeah…it was a little short**

**Element hanyou: **

**Sapphire: Thanks for reading and reviewing….twice!**

**Ruby: It's appreciated!**

**Sapphire: No, sorry, no fluff. There weren't exactly any pairings….**

**Ruby: But Ruby liked Kurama a lot (he sort of liked her too), Yusuke liked Sapphire….but I guess SapphireInuyasha had a thing, too.**


End file.
